


Entertain Us

by Hailhydration



Series: Sterek AU's [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Playful kisses, Shameless, self indulgent, sterek, that's it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhydration/pseuds/Hailhydration
Summary: Stiles won't shut up, Derek has no taste in music and brownies do not get made.Aka, one thousandish words of pure Sterek fluff, enjoy!





	Entertain Us

**Author's Note:**

> For Em, to cheer her up from the horrible and tragic death of one of the best fictional characters to ever fictional.  
> Also, literally written and posted in about half an hour so no beta, didn't even re read it myself so pleaseeeee tell me if you find any mistakes!

“Please. Shut Up.” The words are ground out from between gritted teeth, Derek’s lips forming the words as he locks eyes with Stiles from across the room.

Stiles just grins at him and shakes his head gleefully. “Nope, Derek, much as I love obeying your Alpha ass, I cannot shut up.” He completed his proclamation with yet another uncoordinated shimmy of his hips as he danced round the kitchen.

“Shut up or I’m turning off the Bluetooth.” Derek slowly and carefully pulls a bookmark out of thin air and very deliberately places it between the pages of his book and deposits the hardcover on the table in front of him before lowering his glasses and Frowning.

Note the capitalization. When Derek frowns he might be disappointed or upset with the recipient, but when he Frowns, well that’s a different thing completely. Frowning is reserved for those who have foolishly interrupted him without permission, people who had intruded in his space or disrupted his silence. It’s a deliberate, terrifying curl of his impressive eyebrows, designed to strike fear into his audience and ensure that whatever words proceeded or follow the expression are taken directly to heart. That is, if they stick around long enough to hear anything after they see the ‘Eyebrows of Doom’ drawn together. Everyone who has been on the receiving end of The Frown is appropriately cowered and do their best to escape it ever happening again.

Everyone, that is, but Stiles. Stiles is either blind, stupid, or has a death wish. Because not only does he laugh in the face of The Frown, he has also been known to come close to the owner of The Frown, and voluntarily place his fingers over the Eyebrows of Doom and smooth them into a softer shape.

Just as he does now, not even bothering to turn down the music that started the conversation before he dances his way over to Derek and unceremoniously collapses in the Alpha’s lap. Derek forgets that he was previously very seriously Frowning, just reflexively brings his arms around Stiles' waist to secure the idiot in his lap and double checks that his book is safely placed out of harm’s way.

Satisfied that he has Derek’s full attention, Stiles nuzzles his boyfriend’s face before drawing back to bop him on the nose. He frames the Alpha’s face with his hands and ensures that their eyes are very definitely meeting, scrunching the stubble-covered cheeks between his palms in the process.

“You’re not gonna turn off the Bluetooth.” He solemnly announces to Derek’s smushed face, using his hands to nod the other’s head. “Because then Stiles will be sad, and you don’t want that, do you? He shakes Derek’s head in agreement. “No, ‘cos then I’ll smell all depressed and the big bad Alpha can’t have his mate like that, can he?” Another exaggerated shake of the head between his hands confirms his statement.  
Abruptly, he drops his hands and hops off his perch, a devilish grin on his features as he observes the dazed Alpha.

“Great! Now we’ve got that sorted, I _was_ making brownies.” He aims a cheeky wink in Derek’s direction before sashaying back to the kitchen.

Of course, he doesn’t get far before a strong arm is around his middle and a disgruntled Alpha is pulling him back into his embrace. He giggles as he goes, not struggling when he’s forcibly turned and Derek regards him silently for a minute before descending upon the younger, their lips meeting in a perfectly practised mix of affection, annoyance and mischief.

It’s some time later before Stiles is able to extract himself fully from wandering limbs and beautifully hungry lips. His hair is somewhat more messed up than it was before Derek decided he needed to recomb it with desperate fingers and his face is deeply flushed with a happy glow.

“Come on, Sourwolf,” He protests-lightly because he’s only human-as he untangles himself. “I’ve got to finish these before the pack gets here, you know that. We’ve got no time to waste time!” He stands firm even as Derek’s gentle touch travels further down and the lips on his neck turn into wandering teeth.

Derek grumbles against his skin, his answering objection muffled but still sounding appropriately protesting. It gets louder as the lithe body finally pulls away from his arms, and turns into a growl when Stiles grins irreverently at him.

“And the music stays on.”

“I wasn’t aware that this was music,” He pouts grumpily. “Sounds to me like people banging on pots and shouting.”

Stiles gasps dramatically, swatting Derek lightly on the top of his head (which dammit Stiles, I’m not a dog so stop patting me on my head!). “This! This, Derek dear, is Nirvana! It’s a classic.” He stutters in righteous anger even as giggle threaten to surface. “It is _not_ shouting, it is pure art.”

“Still sounds like shouting,” is the mumbled reply eight seconds later, almost too low for Stiles to hear from the kitchen. It is suitably replied to with a damp tea towel thrown from the kitchen.

It lands two metres left of Derek’s chair, and he regards it gravely for a few seconds before rewarding Stiles’ efforts with a deep, full belly laugh.

In the kitchen, very carefully faced away from the werewolf, Stiles’ own lips curve up in a smile as he listens to the sound.

“Here we are now, entertain us!” He shouts tunelessly to the next lyric, uncaring of Derek’s warning growl.

As it is in everything, Derek’s aim with a dish towel is much better than Stiles', and the next lyric out of his mouth is cut off as a flying obstacle hits him directly in the side of his head.

Stiles abruptly drops the eggs he was about to crack into his bowl and stomps over to the cackling Alpha.

“All right, you asked for it!”

….

The brownies do not get made. Scott gets a rude but not nearly unusual enough shock when he unwisely arrives early for the pack meeting. He sits through the entire following session as the squirming recipient of a _very_ direct Frown.

**Author's Note:**

> Song referenced is the awesome 'Smells like Teen Spirit' by Nirvana, also where the fic title comes from. Hope you enjoyed this rare 100% fluffy fic! If you did please leave a kudos and a comment, if you didn't but don't want me to smell sad please do anyway;)  
> 


End file.
